The inventive tooth brush holder is especially designed and to be used in public locations such as hotels, motels and other locations where a frequent brushing of teeth takes place. It is a well known fact that the above noted locations have tooth brush holders in their bath rooms but they are not sanitary at all. They may frequently be cleaned but not in any sanitary manner. That is, the cleaning cloths may leave a certain amount of bacteria behind, which can only be removed by boiling water or by steam or by special chemicals designed for this purpose. Therefore, the next person using the tooth brush holder and placing his/her tooth brush into the existing tooth brush holder may pick up the bacteria from the existing tooth brush holder. This is highly undesirable and may lead to a transfer of illnesses or viral infections from one person to another.
An object of the invention therefore is, to assure that every person using a bathroom in a hotel or motel and has a need to brush his or her teeth will have a sanitary tooth brush holder available.